


Submission

by Kazue_Hiromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Captain Akashi!, Crowned Prince Kuroko, M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro never listens to anyone; never follows and definitely always gets what he wanted, right?...right? But to everyone's utter shock, someone had him wrapped in between his own fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another repost from my ffn account.

Akashi Seijuro is the meanest, most brutal and without any doubt, the most dangerous military captain to ever walk the earth's surface. He is the perfect epitome of sadism and his words are of absolute law, as accordance to him anyway, and defying him would mean an ominous and terrifying punishment probably much worse than death. Actually, death might be the better option.

Seriously if the devil is to retire and find a replacement, Akashi Seijuro is the perfect candidate.

Well, the Teiko kingdom's highest ranking captain is not really evil in a satanic way but evil nonetheless. Just an hour ago, some trainee soldiers found themselves being chucked at with a pair of dangerously glinting red scissors just because they're a minute late for training.

"Tardiness is intolerable, are you going to laze around and take your own time before defending your country when an enemy kingdom attacks? I am training you as capable soldiers not a bunch of defenseless sissies" Yep his exact words.

The soldiers, even the early birds weren't exempted with the triple amount of training from the sadistic captain.

* * *

 

"Reports?" Kuroko Tamaki, Teiko's current Ou asked as a man in his early twenties entered the castle's main meeting area after announcing his arrival. The king's wife, Joou Iori simply smiled at the young man in front, opting to not get involved in the discussion unless necessary.

Nijimura Shuzou, his Heika's right-hand and the young Ouji's self-defense tutor albeit only a few years older, bowed down in respect before facing the king to start his briefing. "We found three intruders from an enemy kingdom trying to lurk around the northern forest, now they are under interrogation. Also, the annual harvesting festival is in three weeks and the festival coordinators would want to know if you can attend the opening ceremony"

"Gather as much information from the enemies as you can and tell the coordinators that my wife and I will attend the ceremony. Is there anything else?"

"It's about Captain Akashi, Heika-sama"

"What about Seijuro?"

"He's doing it again. So far seven soldiers suffered broken bones due to immense training, another seven had quit and everyone else fears him for his sadistic ways. That guy refuses to listen to anyone and I'm afraid that if this keeps on, we might lose soldiers even before they start to serve the kingdom"

"What do you suggest we do?" The Ou asked one of his most trusted confidants. Nijimura is being considered as one of the Teiko's most brilliant minds and his logical analysis and strategic solutions had helped their kingdom a multitude of times, not to mention he had acted as the crowned prince's older brother by anything but blood.

"I suggest that Heika-sama should talk to him"

"I will do my best, despite the fact that he won't listen to just about anyone even to me" Teiko Kingdom's current Ou sighed. "Seriously, that boy is way too hard-headed sometimes"

"Then why not send Tetsuya to do the job?" The Joou finally broke her silence. Her smile filled with knowing. "If there's someone Seijuro would listen to, it's going to be my darling son"

"But my queen, sending Tetsuya there would be dangerous" The Ou tried to reason out with his wife, his overprotective fatherly side quickly taking over reasoning. No one can blame him though, the young prince is his only child and if something would happen to him, the king might do something dreadful.

"Dear, our son is growing up and he'll soon be the crowned king. It is necessary that he venture out of the secured comforts of the palace. He needed to explore his surrounding, the people he must know and the people too should know who their future ruler is"

"Still..."

"Honey, we can't just lock our son here forever. All children are bound to leave their homes someday but it doesn't mean they won't be coming back. They need to grow, he needs to grow. It's for his sake and besides this is a task only Tetsuya is capable of doing"

"I agree with mother" a soft, almost nonchalant voice filled the room as a small thud sound was heard as the door closes.

Iori stood from her chair as she welcomed her son with a hug. Tamaki also stood up and followed his wife's actions.

Nijumura having been noticed bowed his head in response to the prince. Tetsuya smiled at his tutor.

"Anyways, son, are you sure about your decision?"

"I am sure, father. It's time for me to get out and know the kingdom better. Frankly, I'm getting tired of always being cooped up and not knowing the happenings within the kingdom" Tetsuya spoke the words in a serious matter. As the next in line to the throne, his life had always been filled with too much protection that he had felt himself suffocating a couple of times. Seriously, if he hadn't sneaked out of the castle grounds that one time, he wouldn't have met Seijuro.

"All right, but you need your guards with you. I still haven't forgotten your little escapade"

"It was three years ago and I prefer no guards for this, father" Tetsuya deadpanned. "I want things to run my way"

"I can't, there might be trouble or enemies might know who you are. I am just thinking about your safety"

"I am capable of defending myself, father"

"Why don't you just have at least one of your guards with you? You can even do the choosing" Iori proposed to her son "At least in that way; someone would be there to assure your safety"

"Then I'll bring Himuro-kun along"

"That settles it. So what's your plan about Seijuro?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out somehow"

"I wish you the best of luck, son"

"I'll be going now mother, father, Nijimura-sempai" That being said, the prince walked out of the room and into the stables.

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuro is clearly unsatisfied, in exception to a given few, with the trainee soldiers progress. They all lack in an area or two and being the youngest to ever gain the title of captain in the history of Teiko, the heterochromatic is clearly not happy and he is sure to voice it out to the trainees via doubling even going as far as quadrupling their training menu.

He needed strong, reliable soldiers and so far most of the trainees in his group can't even do a mere 500 pushups. The numbered few who can, although capable and all had given the young captain a different kind of headache.

Very few which includes Shintaro Midorima. The young man is tall, smart and knowledgeable with the bow and arrow. With his sharp aim, he can be the greatest archer Teiko will have surpassing even the other archers before him. There’s just an odd thing about him, his slightly disturbing over obsession with the Oha-Asa horoscope and not to mention the lucky items that he would carry around with him the entire day. Also, he’s a Tsundre.

Then there's Aomine Daiki. So to say, he is not the smartest of the bunch but he is strong. He is the quickest one, agile and the fastest to learn on physical combat skills. The problem lies on his attitude. Aomine Daiki is lazy, arrogant and at times, too egotistical for his own good. The tanned man also seemed to have a severe case of narcissism, often muttering about no one can beat him but him earning him a couple of fights from the other soldiers who had been unable to put up with the man's stuck-up attitude. Aomine ended up beating all of them without having much as a scratch and a black eye. As much as Akashi had been impressed with the skills shown, Daiki clearly have a major attitude problem and Akashi is not fond at all with the fact.

Ryota Kise, another intriguing trainee, entered the training camps a year later than the rest. What the other captains all saw was a boy with a shiny blond hair and a pretty face, overlooking the capable soldier lying underneath the still then amature-ish blond. Akashi however saw the potential within the boy and took him under his wing and he was right, the boy is a fast learner adopting on different skills almost instantly. Akashi Seijuro can still remember clearly the looks of utter disbelief on the other captains’ faces for having realized that they had let go of a prized and rare gem. The only trouble about Kise, he is way too whiny and sometimes clingy for Akashi's own liking.

Lastly would be Murasakibara Atsushi, a soldier to tall for his own age. Akashi doesn't really have that much of a problem with the purple head as the other does follow everything that Akashi says without any protest...all except when it comes to food. The giant is always seen carrying a snack of some sort anywhere, every time even during times that he shouldn't have just like that one time where they had some underwater training and a lollipop is still stuck in Murasakibara Atasushi's mouth.

If only Akashi hadn't sensed the great potential within the four, there is no way he'll put up with all their odd doings.

Still, he would remind himself as to why he's hell-bent into trying to protect Teiko. Every time his Tetsuya's face would flood his mind, Akashi without a doubt will overlook beyond the small imperfections if that would mean that he can assure his beloved's safety. If it can keep Tetsuya protected then so be it.

Afterall, Tetsuya's happiness and safety had always been Akashi Seijuro's top priority. That and giving the teal head lots and lots of Akashi Seijuro filled love.

* * *

 

"Tatsuya-kun"

The mentioned young knight wasn't that surprised when the prince had found him by the stables at that very hour as almost everyone in the castle knew how much he like spending time grooming the horses and taking care of them. Aida Kagetora, the man in charge of the stables would often joke about the young man wanting to steal his job.

"Is there anything you need, Tetsuya?" The young man addressed the other casually without honorifics. Tetsuya didn't mind one bit, he actually liked it as the raven along with three others is his closest friends and calling each other on first name basis was something they have all agreed to.

"I need you to go to town with me"

"Sure, so who will be going with us? Have you called them yet? I can do it for you"

"It will only be just the two of us, Tatsuya-kun"

"What do you mean it'll only be us? Are you planning on sneaking out and making me an unwilling accomplice? I have no plans of being beheaded or loosing either of my fingernails"

"An accomplice, yes but I'm not sneaking out. I need to do something really important. Don't worry, my parents knew of this"

"Like what?"

The crowned prince started explaining every little detail to the young knight who had listened the entire time, not interrupting the royalty even once. In the end, though with some skepticism in his part, Himuro agreed to the crowned prince's plan.

"Are you sure about this, Tetsuya?" Himuro Tatsuya asked unsure as they head to the soldiers eating quarters, riding horses and dressed like normal Teiko citizens. Yes even the young prince himself was currently dressed in a simple cotton blue shirt and jeans with a pair of sandals, his crown currently nowhere to be seen.

"I have already decided about this Tatsuya-kun. I figured the best way for me to find a solution with the ordeal with Seijuro is the need to know the other people involved"

"But this is risky and dangerous. What if your plan backfires and they find out who you are?"

"I've also reached that conclusion and have come up with solutions although I really doubt they'll figure out who I am"

"And what solution would that be?"

"Deny everything and then run away"

Himuro stared at his friend with disbelief "Sometimes I really want to smack you in the head"

"But you won't"

"But I won't" The raven can't help but sigh "Come on, we're here. We need to find Taiga"

* * *

 

"So you plan to sneak out into the dining quarters. Obtain some information and make an impromptu solution from there?" Taiga Kagami can't help but look at the crowned prince with slight irritation.

"Is there something wrong about it Taiga-kun?"

"Off course there is! You can't just go around asking those people about Akashi without creating suspicions. They might think you're an informant from an enemy kingdom and if that happens do you know how much trouble that means?"

"I'll be extra careful"

"Your words are not reassuring at all!"

"I really need to do this Taiga-kun"

Kagami Taiga stared at Tatsuya for help. The raven just shrugged "You do know that if Tetsuya decided to put his head to something, no one can talk him out except Akashi but seeing that the captain is the main cause of this ordeal, there's nothing else we can do"

"Fine" The young chef halfheartedly agreed by then "If you really want to get knowledge of how the soldiers’ think of their captain, your best option would be the Generation of Miracles"

"Generation of What? Come again"

"The overly talented, easily surpassing the others and highly talented soldiers in Akashi's group. It was rumored that your lover actually favored them among others" Kagami briefly informed.

"It was even rumored that they are being trained to be your elite guards once you attain the throne. Which makes me wanting to ask, I'm still your knight right?" Himuro suddenly asked

Tetsuya gave the raven a reassuring smile "We promised each other right?"

Tatsuya Himuro nodded and smiled.

"Now tell me more about the Miracles"

"Seriously, sometimes the king’s over protectiveness towards you is a bit overly out of place. Imagine not knowing about the miracles when you're the crowned prince"

"Trust me; I don't like it more than you do"

* * *

 

A few torturous, has-it-really-only-been-that-long-it-feels-like-a-gazillion-years, hours later the trainees finally had their lunch break.

"Damn my back hurts" Aomine Daiki growled as he started giving his shoulders a self massage.

"Captain Akashichii is such a slave-driver" Ryota Kise whined as he applied cream to one of his many bruises.

"Quit your whining both of you and just eat your lunch, if you must know I don't have time to listen to your whims" Shintaro Midorima stated as he clutched a small wooden fork closer to his chest, Oha-Asa stated that Cancer's are second last on the list for today's prediction and judging about what's going on, he'll need all the luck he can get.

"Have you ever wondered if Captain Akachin even listens to anyone?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked in between his munching on an apple, a healthy snack on his part for once.

Aomine snorted "Pfft. I don't think he'll listen to anyone except himself, he even said that his words are absolute"

"I even heard rumors that he never listens to what the Ou and Joou has to say and only do as he pleases" Kise chimed in as he started on his own lunch.

"And to think he's the same age as us" Aomine snorted as he stabbed a piece of meat, pretending that it was their red-headed captain.

"We can't do anything; everyone knows that he's way better than any of us. Though it wouldn't hurt if he shows a bit more consideration as I don't think he's even capable of compassion" Midorima added "He won't even let me take a break to meet the merchant that sells Oha-Asa items"

"Is he really that scary?" A foreign voice suddenly speaking out of the blue spooked the hell out of the four trainee soldiers. They're supposed to be strong, formidable soldiers who fears nothing...oh wait, they already fear Akashi.

"G-ghost!" Aomine almost jumped away from his seat, if only he wasn't man enough... his knees where trembling though.

"It's a paranormal activity!" Ryota beamed with excitement. It came as a shocker when the others found out that the whiny boy is an avid fan of horror, suspense thrillers and gore novels and even going as far as disguising himself into going to other kingdoms to watch some 'bloody' stage plays.

"Oha-Asa is right, Cancer's are unlucky today" Midorima fixed his glasses up, trying to hide the signs of his almost heart attack.

Murasakibara munched on his fifth apple, seemingly unaffected by the boy's sudden apparition, though if one will look closely they'll notice the visible albeit small trembling on his body.

"If you must know, I am not a ghost nor am I into the dark arts of witchcraft and black magic. I've been sitting on this table even before you guys came" The stranger with blue locks spoke in a nonchalant voice.

"Ah so that explains the extra plate" Murasakibara Atsushi commented lazily. "Can I have your desert?" The purple giant is now eyeing the slice of lemon cheesecake. The stranger simply pushed his plate towards the gigantic soldier before giving a slight nod.

"Our apologies then, it would have seemed that we didn't pay much attention to our surroundings and took an occupied table" Midorima can't figure it out why but he felt that he needed to respect the strange boy or he's doomed.

"My presence haven't been noticeable at most and people do tend to miss me if they aren't focused enough, I don't blame you"

"I don't think I've seen you before, setting aside your lack of presence. Are you visiting from a neighboring kingdom?" Ryota asked with interest.

"Not really, I'm from here but I rarely do go out" The boy spoke nonchalantly. "So you guys are talking about Captain Akashi? Is he really that scary?"

"Ah yes, he likes to torture his men and he's a fucking sadist" Aomine cursed not even taking into consideration that someone else is with them.

"Is he really that bad?"

"He's a good captain alright and a great strategist but he overworks us at times. He won't even let me take a break tomorrow to meet the traveling merchant with possible Oha-Asa items. Doesn't he know that the merchant only visits Teiko on a quarterly basis?"

"Seriously, uhm...What's your name?"

"Just call me Tetsuya"

"Okay, then, seriously Tetsuyachii what kind of cave have you been living that you haven't heard about Captain Akashichii?"

"I know him but I don't think he's that bad"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You my boy are so naïve. Keep it up while you can"

"He's not that bad of a captain. We just hope he'll give us a little more break. That man should loosen up a bit" Midorima glared at Aomine who had snatched a piece of meat from his plate.

"Come to think of it, the captain is so dedicated with protecting the kingdom. I know there's loyalty, patriotism and all that shit but seriously his dedication clearly surpasses many if not all" Kise added finally finishing his meal, half of which actually went to Murasakibara.

"Now that you said that, there seems to be a reason why he's so terrifyingly overprotective of the kingdom" Midorima added

"Or maybe it's someone" Murasakibara added with a shrug.

"You mean to say that Akashi Seijuro, sadistic captain from hell is actually capable of human emotions? Like compassion and kindness and holy shit...love?" Aomine stared at his companions.

"Nah" almost instantly, that one word chorused from the four soldiers.

"I don't think he's that bad" Kuroko chose that very moment to speak. Aomine almost fell from his chair while the others managed to put a calm face.

"Fuck I forgot you're here!"

"I'm sorry to startle you, Aomine-kun"

"Just don't do it again"

"Soldiers break will be over in ten minutes!"

"Wait I just realized, this is supposed to be the soldiers dining quarters. Why are you here, Tetsuya?" Midorima asked finally having noticed. Usually non soldiers aren't allowed inside the area unless they have valid reasons, business orders or connections and if they are part of the higher echelon.

Does it mean that Kuroko is actually someone of high-caliber?

"The head chef is a friend of mine. I came here to visit"

"You know Kagamichii?"

"Hai"

"So are the rumors true that he actually cooks for the royal family and have met the mysterious Ouji-sama?"

"He does cook for the royal family from time to time, as with meeting the Ouji, I don't know, you need to ask him that"

"And I thought we already found someone who can describe how our future leader looks" Aomine yawned before gulping a glass of water in one go.

"Meeting the Ouji will be exciting -ssu".

"We need to go; if we're late Akachin won't be very forgiving"

"Yeah, right let's" Midorima also stood up and gave the man he just met a slight nod. Usually, giving more than necessary attention to someone he just met is not a thing he usually does but there's just something about the other that makes the green head wanting to acknowledge him. Midorima knew that the others felt it too. "Till we meet again Tetsuya"

"See you soon Tetsuyachii"

"Bye Tetsu"

"If I see you again, would you give sweets if you have some?" Murasakibara smiled at the immediate nod he got from the teal head before heading out to follow his fellow soldiers. Tetsuya remained on his chair, currently in deep thoughts when footsteps drew closer and closer before halting into a full stop just mere steps away from the young man. As the soldiers went back to training, only the two of them were left inside.

"Ouji-sama"

"Nijimura-senpai" Tetsuya acknowledge his tutor, not even the slightest bit surprised that his tutor knew he was there; he gave a small nod before asking "Sei studied under your care too, right?"

"Not really, I was just assigned to teach him a few things about the military when he first joined as I am his senior and it is my responsibility. He had grown though, exceeding my expectations"

"Did he listen to you?"

"At times, with lots of persuasion on my side but mostly he does as he pleases. He won't even try hearing me out nowadays"

"I don't really get it why Sei won't listen to other people but he does to me"

"It's actually quite simple, Ouji-sama. It's because you are his most precious person. The one he treasures the most and the last thing he would ever do is to watch you get hurt because of him"

"If he only listens to me then the only way he'll hear the other soldiers out is if I make him, right?" Kuroko Tetsuya asked himself more than his tutor/brother like figure.

Nijimura simply nodded opting not to say a single word as the young Ouji of Teiko continued on his own thoughts.

"Nijimura-senpai, can you prepare me a carriage for tomorrow? Just an ordinary one, nothing too fancy or extravagant"

"Yes, Ouji-sama"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey did Captain Akashichii mention something around having guests today that I somehow haven't heard?"

"Not that I know of" Aomine stopped from his current push-ups "Why are you even asking?"

"Because a carriage just stopped by the gates"

"Hah? Who cares? Just stop meddling and start your training not that I care if Akashi sees you slacking around"

"I am not slacking around! You're so mean Aominechii!"

"Will you stop with that annoying name calling!"

"Stop slacking around you two" Midorima almost shouted with a pissed off tone. "If you must be reminded, there are other people here"

"You two are so loud I think Captain Akachin heard"

The two paled as white as ghosts. Not that it's visible with Aomine's tanned skin.

"It's your fault Kise!"

"Why am I at fault? I just asked a question! You were the one who started the bickering!"

"Why is it me!? You damn blond girly boy!"

"I am not a girly boy!"

"Shut up you two and stop acting so childishly. You are supposed to be great, capable soldiers at least do your part and stop whining around!"

"Sir, Yes, sir!" Aomine saluted the green head with a teasing grin. His argument with Kise suddenly forgotten

Midorima glared and is about to retort something when Murasakibara's words stopped everyone from their tracks "Hey isn't that the generous boy from yesterday? I wonder if he's got snacks"

"You mean Tetsu? Where? I can't see anyone"

"He's there standing near the carriage's door"

"What is he doing here?" Midorima asked the question he knew his friends won't be able to answer.

"Now that I can see him better than I did yesterday, I never would have thought that a guy can be so beautiful and that's something coming from me" Kise pointed out excitedly "Just look at him! Eyes so tantalizing, porcelain like complexion and plump pink lips! Look at his hair I bet it's soft and fluffy to the touch! And that face? It looks so angelic! He's so beautiful it must be a crime!"

Aomine looked and blushed slightly before waving it off "Come to think of it, he's got the looks"

"He looks yummy. I want to eat him up~"

"I wonder if he's single -ssu"

"Have some manners you three!" Midorima ignored the slight crack on his glasses. Why did Kise just have to point out the very things he had noticed about the mysterious teal-head? Now he can't help but look.

'Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.' The green head repeatedly chanted inside his head like a mantra...

Damn it! He can't ignore.

"What are you four slacking around for? Are you really into having your training menus quadrupled? If so I would be more than glad to give it to you" A menacing, dark aura suddenly towered over the four soldiers in training…and they were supposedly taller -at least in stature- than the evil entity behind them.

"We were just curious as to who the visitors are Captain" Midorima reasoned out.

"I have not been informed of any guests arriving for today" Akashi raised a brow.

"Eh? Then who are they Captain Akashichii?" Kise pointed out towards the carriage into which Akashi's eyes slightly widened with surprise upon seeing his lover -and three of his most loyal companion- before facing the soldiers "Return to training all of you! Having visitors is not an excuse to stay away from training"

"Yes Captain Akashi/ Akashichii/ Akachin!" The four is about to return back to their training when Murasakibara noticed the pale guy from yesterday starting to approach their group. "Hello Tetsuchin"

Akashi raised a brow. His lover never mentioned being familiar with the purple haired giant.

"Hello Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko bowed slightly in acknowledgment, also greeting the other three soldiers he met yesterday "It's nice to meet you again Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun"

"Ah Tetsu, nice carriage you have there" Aomine grinned at the smaller guy.

"So what brings you here Tetsuya?" Midorima asked staring intently at the smaller guy.

"Stop interrogating him -ssu! We should at least introduce him to captain Akashichii!"

"There's no need for that formality. I already know who Tetsuya is" Akashi Seijuro muttered in amusement as he stared at his lover. Kuroko stared back and let a small smile grace upon his plump pink lips "Hello Sei..."

"Hah? How do you know each other? Tetsu never mentioned knowing you when we met him yesterday"

"Sorry about that but I have my reasons Aomine-kun" Kuroko bowed slightly in apology.

"You were here yesterday and you didn't tell me?" Akashi Seijuro looked at his lover with a hint of hurt and a dash of dejection -not that anyone noticed except Tetsuya- before his facial expression turned back to normal. The soldiers looked at their captain and new found friend with growing curiosity. What's their relationship with each other? How come Tetsuya hid the fact that he indeed knew the captain? And Tetsuya even address the other on a name first basis.

Just who is he really?

"But if you had known about my visit then I won't be able to properly do my mission since I know Sei will intervene"

"And what mission would that be?" Akashi elegantly raised an eyebrow "And I'll of course interfere if I know you'll get hurt. You're far too precious to me, you know that" Akashi smirked with amusement seeing his lover's reddening face.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" The other looked away to hide his reddening face. Their audience meanwhile is now growing more and more curious as to what their relationship is.

"As you wish"

The teal head approached the captain and without any signs of hesitation intertwined their hands together shocking the four soldiers and anyone else in the vicinity -minus Kuroko's companions who had known of their relationship- with his action. Then to add with their surprised, a smile – and not the tyrannical smirk he would give them, mind you- made its way towards the captain's lips.

"We'll talk inside my office then, love" The four who had been the closest and were the ones who undeniably heard the word of endearment, all had their eyes widening in the process. Their captain just called the teal head 'love' right? And if the sudden shock isn't enough, Akashi then without a word leaned down to fully kiss the other's lips. Confirming and announcing of his relationship with the other.

Everyone who thought that the teal head is single can't help but stare at their captain with jealousy. How come a devilish entity with a knack of carrying scissors that he can prove to be more deadly than a bullet- don't tell the captain they said it- ended up having someone that can totally be described as his total opposite?

"Stop your fantasizing. Tetsuya belongs to no one else but me. Do you want me to cut your lives short?" Akashi glared at the soldiers who dared to look at his lover with hungry and lustful stares as the sound of a snipping scissors was heard.

Kuroko can't help but chuckle at the other's antics as he dragged -Yep, he did just that- his lover away from the crowd leaving their audience catching the breath they had been holding.

"It's so unfair -ssu!" Kise suddenly whined as he stared at their captain's retreating figure with envy "Captain Akashichii is like the scariest person I've met but somehow he always gets the best things in life! Like how come he got himself an angel for a lover!?"

The others can't help but agree with the blond.

* * *

 

"Sei, we're supposed to talk about something" Kuroko sighed at his lover who had him pinned in between the wall and a pair of strong arms. Akashi mainly smirked at his lover as he planted small butterfly kisses "That can wait a little longer meanwhile my hunger for you can't. Do you even know how much I miss you? We haven't seen each other in three days"

"I miss Sei too"

"I know..."

Kuroko can't help but mentally sigh as his lover captured his lips for a kiss. He however had to really stop -and hesitantly at that- his lover when the other had started to unbutton his shirt. As much as he admittedly want where they might be going, he needed to prioritize the main reason why he came to visit.

"Sei, please we really need to talk"

Akashi stopped unbuttoning his lover's shirt and a sigh escaped "Fine but after our talk we'll have to get going with our activity" he spoke huskily as he guided his lover's head towards his lap making it a makeshift pillow. Kuroko smiled and nodded.

"So what's this urgent thing you needed to tell me?" The captain asked as he ran his fingers on his lover's locks. Kuroko abruptly stood up and faced his slightly startled -inwardly, people doesn't have to know- lover "Oh I want to ask Sei to give the trainee soldiers some slack. It had come to my attention that you've been overtraining them"

"Tetsuya they need to be trained as hard to be proficient. A day or even an hour of slacking just won't do"

"But you're overworking them a bit too much. You needed to give them time to rest, over exhausting them is not a good idea Sei"

"But if I do that what skills will they learn?"

"A day or two of rest won't diminish their skills but over tiring might. Remember Sei, I am to rule over them one day and as their future king I also needed to prioritize their wellbeing"

"But it is their duty to protect you and the kingdom" Akashi reminded "Our enemies won't rest nor will they take time to wind off. Anytime from now, they might attack and we needed to be ready"

"How can we be ready if all you do is train them to much? They may be soldiers but they are human as much as you and I, they need some rest and a time off of their trainings"

Akashi stared at his lover "I'm sorry Tetsuya but I can't do what you needed me to. Not when I know that even a single minute might end with a bad result"

"But Sei..." Kuroko tried to reason out more.

"My decision is final"

Kuroko frowned at his lover before he spoke with a firm voice "Okay then, until Sei rethinks about his decision, I won't be talking to him"

Akashi's eyes widened with surprise "Tetsuya…"

"Not talking to you" Kuroko started walking away from his lover and towards the awaiting door. Akashi stared with disbelief.

* * *

 

"I didn't know that captain Akashi is...is…"

"Gay?" Murasakibara, tried to help by lazily filling in the blanks.

"I think he's more of a bi" Midorima commented as he fiddled with his lucky item of the day, a butterfly brooch adorned with Swarovski crystals and rhinestones.

"Not that! Boy, girl, lesbian, gay or whatever gender he prefers who cares? Frankly not me but the fact that...that..." He trailed off, unable to continue

"Aomine speak up will you!?" Midorima glared annoyingly at his co-soldier who chose then and there to be at lost for words.

"... That he actually listened to someone?"

"Yes that! Thanks...wait who the fuck are you!?"

"Takao Kazunari, I'm with Tetsuya" A raven grinned at them whilst showing a peace sign.

"So you mean to say that Captain Akashichhi actually listens to someone? Like he actually let himself be reasoned and ordered around?"

"You have no idea how much Tetsuya have Akashi wrapped around his fingers. If there's someone that scary red-head won't ever defy it would be Tetsuya. If there's someone he would willingly follow, it's Tetsuya. If there's someone he needed to kill and die for, it's Tetsuya. If there's someone he would do anything for, it's Tetsuya. Everything he does is for him like seriously why do you think he's so stern about all your training stuffs and all those shits? It's all for him. His safety, his wellbeing and everything else along those lines"

"Hah…Well who would have thought that someone is capable of melting into the captain's heart? At least we all now know that he's human"

"The young master may not be strong in physical aspects but he just got that aura in him that can tame even the most untamable of beasts. I admit even I had bowed in defeat but not that I didn't do it willingly" A new voiced suddenly joined the group.

"Nijumura-sensei!" Takao grinned at the older man whilst the other four saluted –albeit lazily on Murasakibara's part- at the higher ranking officer. Nijimura may have quitted the military but he still ranked higher.

"Wait, why did you call Tetsuya young master?" Midorima asked.

Nijimura looked at the group "Oh you didn't know? Is that why you address him so casually without proper honorifics?"

"Tetsuya never bothered to mention, says it's necessary for the plan" Takao informed his friend's tutor. Nijimura nodded in understanding "Is that so. Very well then I think a proper introduction must be taken in place after all"

"I'll gather them up!" Takao volunteered before skipping towards Himuro who was once again grooming on the horses and Ogiwara who had settled himself under a shady tree and is currently taking a nap.

"Follow me" Nijimura motioned the four soldiers towards the eating quarters. The four looked at each other and followed.

"Wait, Nijimura-san, if Tetsuya already knew who the captain is then why did he hide that fact from us?" Midorima can't help but ask. Does Tetsuya think that they're not trustworthy enough?

"It was necessary for him to do so. If you all had known that he's Akashi's lover then you wouldn't have been as truthful to him"

"So who is Tetsu really? Aside from being Captain Akashi's lover and ultimate tamer"

"Those questions of yours will be answered in a while. I suggest you prepare for what you are about to find out" Nijumura spoke with a smirk.

* * *

 

"Now that we're all here, proper introduction must take pla-" Nijimura's sentence was cut off when Kuroko whom they noticed had positioned himself a bit too far from Akashi had looked upon one of his companions with a dejected look "Shige-kun…"

"What's wrong Tetsuya?"

"Shige-kun, Sei is not listening to me" Tetsuya, right there and then rushed towards said person and clutched successfully, hugging the taller boy with his pale white arms and obviously seeking comfort.

Akashi Seijuro stared at his lover in total disbelief as he attempted to walk towards his lover but stopped due to Kuroko's pouting glare. Akashi sighed at his lover's childishness "Come over here, Tetsuya"

"No!" In came the stubborn side of the teal head "Not as long as Seijuro will start to listen"

"Akashi is such a bad, bad lover. Tsk. Tsk." Ogiwara Shigehero gave the mentioned captain a taunting look as he hugged the crowned prince tighter and ruffling the smaller males locks with his free hand. He only smirked deviously as he felt the glare coming from the now infuriated Teiko captain. Teasing and provoking the red head had always been so much fun. Really upon seeing the captain's 'defeated' look, who cares about dying? It's most definitely going to be worth it.

_'The brave soul who managed to piss the devil off'_

Yep. That should be written on his tombstone. He'd die a hero to many.

"Shige-kun, Please stop provoking Sei" Apparently, Tetsuya had sensed his friend's outrageous stupidity known as bravery born within the wrong timing.

"Tetsuya, come here. Just come over here, please" The members of the generation of miracles looked at their captain in total disbelief. Did he just said the word please and sounded a bit desperate? Yep, he just did.

"Ah, will Sei finally agree with me then?" The crowned ouji tilted his head slightly.

"Tetsuya, you know I can't do that. I'm doing this for your own good"

"But I'm also doing this for the kingdoms' and the soldiers welfare" Ogiwara ran his hand soothingly around his friend's back giving comfort. The generation of miracles member can only watch with total disbelief as their captain now look conflicted…had they known of their leader's weakness earlier, they would've used it for blackmail.

Like seriously…even if blackmailing results would be futile.

"All right, I'll reconsider"

"But I want Sei to agree and not just reconsider" Kuroko stared at his lover, trying his luck on guilt-tripping much to Akashi's displeasure, his friend's amusement, Nijumura's satisfaction and the generation of miracles total disbelief.

Akashi sighed with defeat "Fine. I'll do what you want me too" Kuroko's face lit up with those words "…but if I see just one soldier unable to fulfill their obligations, it's back to how it used to be. Now come here, Tetsuya"

"Okay" Kuroko nodded and unlatched himself from his friend's hold and into his lover's arms. Akashi hugged his lover with contentment "I really can't say no to you, can I?"

Kuroko simply chuckled with those words.

"Wait what agreement are they talking about?" Midorima asked the nearest person to him, Himuro. The raven simply smiled "Well it had reached the King and Queen's attention that your captain had been overtraining you too much without enough days to rest and since the only one Akashi would ever listen to is Tetsuya, it was decided that you guys needed his help"

"It's called the wonders of Tetsuya Ku-" Takao was shot with a flying frying pan from a certain dual eye browed individual emerging from the kitchens "Sorry Kazunari but my hand's slipped" Kagami looked at his friend with a you-almost-gave-Tetsuya's-identity-away warning.

"Sorry!"

"You guys know each other? Never thought that Bakagami actually have friends"

"What's that suppose to mean!? Ahomine!"

"What it's supposed too, idiot!"

"Stop your nonsense bickering and let's get down to business" Nijimura cut the incoming childish fight from the two.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to introduce ourselves to each other?" Midorima asked and mentally scoffed.

"If it wasn't already obvious then yes"

"Well everyone already knows who I am, so can I go back to the kitchen?" Kagami asked still holding a giant wooden spoon he was using to stir in the soup he was cooking for today's menu. He glared at Aomine and mentally took note of adding more chili powder on the tanned male's bowl than necessary.

"No, we are to introduce each other  _properly_ " Nijimura stated with a stern voice. Kagami can only nod in defeat.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"..."

"Can anyone say something?"

"..."

"You know if we just keep on staring at each other, we'll accomplish nothing" Nijimura pointed out when no one actually stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Okay I'll just start then -ssu. I'm Ryota Kise and I'm a soldier in training. My hobbies include kn-

"Midorima Shintaro, Soldier in training. I believe in the power of Oha-Asa and my lucky item for tod-

"Aomine Daiki, Trainee soldier. I like girls with giant boobs and the only one who can be-"

"Atsushi Murasakibara. I like food. Being a soldier is b-"

"Okay what about you guys, who are you people? How come we’ve barely saw any of you here -ssu?"

"Did you guys seriously just cut each other's sentences?" Ogiwara stared at the soldiers with amusement "You guys must be really close to do those"

"We're not close!"

"Don't say such things, Nanodayo"

"I want to crush you now"

"Don't worry; they're just too shy to admit it"

"Shut up Kise!"

"Go die!"

"Forget it; I want to crush Kisechin now"

"You guys are quite the amusing ones. Then, might as well start the introductions on our side" Himuro bowed ever so slightly and smiled "Himuro Tatsuya, I was raised to be a knight for Teiko being from one of those special cases as my father is actually one of the king's personal knights. I grew up inside the castle with Tetsuya and the others. It's nice meeting all of you”

"Takao Kazunari. I also grew up inside the castle. My parents both work for the royal family and I'm not really a fan of their works… okay don't get me wrong! It's noble and all but it's just not my calling... I actually also trained as a knight"

"Ogiwara Shigehero. I also grew up inside the castle and am training to be the next king's royal butler. I am also Tetsuya's best friend! I can't wait to know more about you miracles"

"Kagami Taiga. Most of my family generations worked inside the royal kitchen but I aspire to have my own chain of restaurants... WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS!? WE ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Taiga-kun..."

"Sorry... I also grew up inside the castle"

"Nijimura Shuzo, You all know me as the king's adviser and I am also the prince's personal tutor. I do not fancy those who do not respect and my loyalty will forever be to the royal family. That is all you need to know"

Everyone then switched their gaze towards the couple who by now were too busy distracting themselves with one another -as if they didn't just had a mild lovers’ quarrel earlier- and are actually ignoring those who surround them. Tetsuya's friends who were all actually too used to the lover's antics simply shrugged and let them be, if they want to flirt then let them flirt it wouldn't be a nice to interrupt their lovey-dovey momentum anyways and that is based on one Kagami Taiga's experience. The Generation of Miracles meanwhile didn't bother to hide the shock plastered on their face as they stared at their captain with their minds totally blown. Just how much more totally out of character would their captain be?

Is this how he really is beyond his psychopathic and evil-ish tendencies as a captain?

What a total mind fuckery... and they might probably need some eye bleaching.

"Ahem" Nijimura who may be the only one who had the total guts to interrupt the two, and interrupt he did, sighed briefly before speaking "Your kinky fantasies can wait a little longer can't it? Now you two introduce yourselves"

Aomine Daiki waited for one Akashi Seijuro to lash out at the King's adviser; he after all had first hand dibs on the heterochromatic going totally evil every time he's being interrupted. However much to his surprise, none came.

Nijumura gave the younger soldier a passing smirk, Nijimura after all knew that if one Tetsuya Kuroko is present then Akashi Seijuro would never dare defy one Nijimura Shuzo...ah, pretty goddamn great privileges.

"Akashi Seijuro, my words are absolute. No one shall defy my orders unless you're Tetsuya as he is the only one I allow to do so. However if you even think or dare try using him as bait for your stupid actions against me, you will face dire consequences worse than death itself"

"Wow Akashi is so scary!" Takao commented with an ear piercing grin plastered on his face indicating that he actually isn't bothered with the read head's words and wrapped a hand around Midorima's shoulders "Don't listen to him, if you have Akashi related problems always run to Tetsuya. He'll take care of everything and he's a good shield to protect yourself against Akashi trust me I based it upon my experience."

"Takao Kazunari..." A pouting glare from one Tetsuya was sent his way. Takao chuckled as he walked back besides his friends. "On the other hand better always look behind your back. You'll never know how scary Tetsuya can get at times, you'll probably start thinking Akashi is an angel."

"What!? Akashi all angel like? What hidden cave village did you came from?" Aomine scoffed but quickly backed away when a pair of scissors came flying his way.

"It is true! Compared to Akashi, Tetsuya is the more evil one! I remember that one time when I accidentally walked on them and... And, I really thought I was going to die!" Kagami Taiga uncharacteristically crawled unto the corner and rocked himself back and forth.

"Taiga-kun. I thought that that should remain in the past? I am hurt Taiga-kun. I've thought that you already forgot about that one moment. The senpai's shall know of this" Kuroko pouted as he wiped imaginary tears and began guilt-tripping his friend. Kagami Taiga immediately stood up and pretended to scratch the back of his neck "Ahaha... I'm just trying to be comical, Tetsuya"

"See, told you~" Takao spoke in a sing-sang voice. "Guilt tripping plus charm plus mass-effect-of-effortlessly-having-the-scariest-bunch-of-people-listen-to-you, totally a weapon of destruction"

"Well aren't we unlucky?" Midorima scoffed with sarcasm. If only he knew better... oh he would soon, very soon.

"Who are these senpai? Are they as cool as you Tetsuyachii?"

"I don't care as long as Tetsuchin gives me food"

"Tetsu, you sure pack a lot of tricks behind that sleeve of yours."

"That conversation can be tackled later. I think it's time for you Tetsuya to finally and really introduce yourself to these people" Ogiwara smiled as he stared at the soldiers with amusement before the smile vanished in a split second and a commanding tone replaced his once friendly manner of speaking "You all have to swear that whatever you'll find out shall not be discussed out to anyone outside of this circle. Failure to comply shall result to imprisonment"

"I think so too" Himuro agreed as a hint of seriousness graced on his voice and the calm aura from earlier vanished "You guys probably should brace yourselves for the big revelation. What you'll know is something only about a hundred people in the whole kingdom knows about and all of them, including all of us have sworn under strict orders to never let a single word out unless given permission to do so"

"I think that is enough. Please don't scare them any further into thinking that I am too unapproachable that my parents decided to tell people of my existence and yet refused for the public to have a glance" Kuroko then walked in front of his newly found friends and a small yet alluring and warm smile graced upon his plump pink lips.

"Hello, my name is Tetsuya and I am... the next in line to the throne of the Teiko kingdom."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're the crowned prince!?"

* * *

 Ryota Kise stood nervously in front of his bathroom mirror looking unsure at his own reflection. Okay, he's got confidence on his own looks and he knew himself that he's got a great sense when it comes to proper attire but he simply can't help but sweat nervously. He may be the jolly, friendly hottie that lives next door but holy mother of all that is beautiful and charming... is his current state of fashion even enough to make him look presentable?

How many times did he prance back and forth in front of the mirror anyway? How many times did he change his coat or combed his hair? He lost count...

... and he's still not feeling satisfied with his current choice of clothing.

Why wouldn't he anyway? He'll be meeting the royal family of Teiko! The royal family!

"Kise! The fuck is taking you so long!?" A loud banging from outside the blond soldier's bathroom door was heard and the voice of one Aomine Daiki echoed around the whole house. Kise Ryota sighed as he once again fixed his hair, seems like the tanned soldier once again decided that it is an okay thing to climb up the tree behind his room's window and announce to his entire family that he had again unofficially invaded their house without notice.

"Be there in a minute Aominechii!" Not like he can tell the other to actually have some proper manners and knock on the door and patiently wait for the door to open, those things just doesn't speak Aomine Daiki. Besides, in actually reality he just doesn't want the other to gently knock on the door just like every other normal human being as he actually inwardly think that the tanned soldier's little climbing the tree activity is a pretend way of him being rescued from a dark and spooky tower by his knight in shining armor and that one night being the tanned soldier himself

...Please don't tell anyone about his inner fantasies... or the fact that he is secretly head over heels attracted to one Aomine Daiki.

"Aominechii! Do you think my outfit looks presentable enough? Do you? Do you? Do yo- WHY ARE YOU WEARING A RAG!?"

"What rag? These are my clothes stupid!"

"You call those clothes, Aominechii? They look like you haven't washed them for days!"

"Shut up. Fine, let me borrow your clothes" Aomine Daiki then without further words began to strip leaving the blond soldier to instantly gape at the other's rather bold actions... damn it, if only the tanned man knew what he is doing to his kokoro.

"Oi Kise I need a shirt"

"S-sorry! Aominechii!" Kise instantly unglued his gaze away from the other and quickly scanned his room looking for a shirt that would perfectly fit the other "Here try this"

"Can you hand them over?"

"Sure" The blond walked closer to the other only to...trip on a cotton shirt and directly land on top of the other, get tangled together and instantly end up in a very compromising situation...

... and have their lips meet each other.

Two sets of eyes turned wide open with shock.

The situation didn't go any better when the blond boy’s sisters walked up on them still on that compromising position.

"This is not what you think it is!" Aomine was quickly on defense mode.

"Don't tell mom, -ssu!" Kise Ryota begged his siblings as he finally managed to untangle himself from Aomine.

Three pairs of eyes stared back at the two soldiers and three pairs of lips instantly moved into identical devious smirks and soon erupt a series of embarrassing lines from the blond soldier’s three 'wicked' sisters.

"Mom! Ryota's got a boyfriend and they're kissing in his room!"

"Mom! Dad! I think your son is finally deflowered!"

"I demand to sketch you're dress Ryota! Daddy your son will soon no longer carry your family name!"

"Wait, ladies are we even sure he's bottom?"

"Of course! It's so obvious that Aomine Daiki tops!"

"Who knows if they actually change positions?"

"Our brother is better of being dominated!~ Aomine Daiki is more muscular!"

"How many times do you think they've done it?"

"Who knows? Hey Ryota how many times have you guys had se-"

Bang!

For the first time in his current existence, Ryota Kise slammed the door shut in front of his siblings.

"Sorry about that" Oh god that was so embarrassing.

Aomine Daiki scratched his head and looked away, his facial expression hidden from view "... I think we better get ready"

"... Right"

* * *

 "Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuro opened the door to his lover's room only to find it devoid of his lover's presence.

"Ah, master Akashi the prince is currently at the library" A lady servant who happened to have passed by quickly informed the captain before bowing down in respect and heading her way. The red head nodded before walking his way towards the castle's library. He was supposed to check on his younger lover to see if he is ready for the royal dinner happening later that evening and having known his Tetsuya, the other might actually have unconsciously forgotten about the whole thing.

It seems like the other had been too engrossed with reading novels that he hadn't kept track of the time.

Akashi found his lover with a romance novel in his hand with his head and shoulder leaning on the couch and his eyes closed with his lips slightly apart. The prince of Teiko had fallen asleep. The captain took that moment to stare at the calm and peaceful look on his lover's face before he moved closer to gently caress the other. As much as he wouldn't want to spoil the moment, his lover needed to get ready for the gathering. "Tetsuya... It's time to get ready, love."

The prince made no indication that he is about to wake up. Akashi gently shook the other's shoulders. "Tetsuya..."

"Sei-kun?" A half-open set of blue orbs stared at the red head.

"Tetsuya, the dinner is in two hours and you're suppose to already getting ready"

"...but I still feel sleepy" Tetsuya Kuroko wrapped his arms around his lover's hips, book in hand instantly dropping on the carpeted floor and then closing his eyes once again. Akashi chuckled with amusement at the childish display of his lover. "Can't we just stay here a little longer?" Kuroko's eyes opened to look at the other.

"I suppose so..." Akashi then untangled his lover's arms away before sitting down on the couch himself and motioning the other to lay his head on his lap. "... The others can just wait a little longer"

* * *

 "Your grace, I have bought you the tea and biscuits you have requested" The butler then motioned the two lady servants with him to start preparing their master's snack. The two immediately complied before bowing down and leaving the area after their tasks were done.

"Thank you. I know you won't disappoint me, you after all know me best and what my tastes are"

"Of course, I wish only the best for your highness. Also, the document you have asked for are here" The butler reached for a small scroll from inside his inner vest and handed it towards his master before stepping back a little to await any further instructions. The figure dressed liked a noble quickly undid the small piece of red string and fingers moved to reveal the document’s contents, a perfectly sketched photo of a certain teal haired prince finally came into view.

"Prepare the horses and everything else we'll need for the journey. We'll be leaving in a week’s time"

"As you wish"

The figure then placed the piece of document on the table before starting to enjoy the tea and various arrays of biscuits prepared. A small smile graced upon the stranger's lips "It's been a long time, Kuroko Tetsuya. I really do wonder how you've been"

Outside the guarding walls of the castle, the wind blew and numerous thunderous sounds were heard before heavy rains started to drop.

 


End file.
